Yugi.
" ''Humanity is a good natured species, but the things it does have it's ups and downs most definitely. Please sir, please don't destroy mankind ! " - Yugi, to Diviner. '' Overall Character : Yugi is a character based mainly off of This webpage i made a while back. He is a powerful human, more poweful than most of the Servants ever seen, drawn into a "game" he never wanted to play . He is many things, such as: Pharoah Atem's reincarnation ( Pharoah Atem's soul is within the God Puzzle , read link to know ) , Wielder of the God Puzzle ( Millennium Puzzle ) , Wielder of the Gods of Legends , Slayer of Zork , and King of Spirits . However, even though he isn't at all a" Servant " , he was summoned to participate and WIN, otherwise he will never see his family and friends ever again, said so by BB herself . Yugi is a Kind, very Taciturn , Incredibly shy, very intelligent , helping , selfless , and honest young boy. The kindness is shown to many heartless people, even to those whom have used this against him in the past. His quiet-like ( taciturn-like ) is shown on multiple occassions, sometimes goes very long without saying even a word. He is also incredibly shy, as it is part of his nature, as he kinda is worried to express himself to others that aren't his friends. Despite this, he is friendly, and is more than willing to say hello to others . Atem on the other hand is somewhat entirely differing entity. He has arrogance equally rivaling that of Gilgamesh, but Morals similar to Saber. He is a kind soul, but is more tough than Yugi is. He doesn't forgive others for the things they have done to his friends, and has attempted to kill several times to make sure that doesn't happen. However, he has changed, and is more open towards others. His fury rivals that of Hercules , and if you make him mad, he'll do a lot more than most. Unlike Yugi, Atem apparently has vast knowledge about the Noble Phantasms. He supplies Yugi with information as needed, but it seems he knows what he is doing. It is discovered that Atem met BB once before, and learned about all the Phantasms and the servants and masters. God Puzzle The God Puzzle itself has Rank ★ already. It gives him powers and abilities that truly are unmatched. List of Abilities Granted by the God Puzzle: ● Can apparently grant a unlimited amount of wishes to both the wielder and people whom asked the wielder. ● The wielder CAN'T be killed, unless they are defeated in either a duel, or a fight. ● He can summon the other Millennium Items, which are slightly above Memetic tier ● Resist other magics: ( Yugi was able to counter a 4th level Orichalcos spell, which was said to have power equal to the Divine Serpent, which was basically impossible for a normal memetic tier. Which means, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle's true powers are " Infinitely Beyond the finite limits of Dimensional Infinity " ) ● Has the powers of every known Noble Phantasms , Servant, Divine-Beast, and other things involving Fate Stay. which gives it it's " star " ranking . It is also a effective and supportive for Divine Class, due to being able to summonn Divine Beings and support them : ( Obelisk , Ra , Slifer , Horakthy ) ● Talk to Duel Monster spirits ( has done so multiple times ) ● Has powers that can duplicate the Holy Grail's. ● Summoning duel monsters into real life ( has also one this a few times. Summoned All 3 god cards and Horakthy when Atem learned his name, which each god nigh-omnipotent, and one possible omnipotent in their own ways ). Said directly in the manga that the gods can easily physically destroy space and time ● Has powers of every weapon that has existed within the Fictional Omniverse and that hasn't existed yet.. ● Summoned the 3 Egyptian Gods, including Horakthy and virtually any being ● Accessed Horakthy's light ● Accessed the powers of the Dark Lord Zork. ● Have the ability of Flight, teleportation, or instantaneous movement. ● Set up defenses of instantaneous reaction speeds, having the defensive ability of Beyond True Infinity effortlessly ,and their reactions to be consistenly beyond a Omnipresent . Even the Flash ( Kingdom Come ) can't catch them off guard. These defenses can span at a uknown length, from around Earth itself, to a Higher Dimension, to other realities without a known limit ● Gain the knowledge of a Beyond Omniscient being such as Horakthy. ● Give themselves lifting and striking strength rivaling that of Horakthy's & Zork's ● Virtually any superpower that is needed, via Horakthy's Horakthipotence ( Get it ? XD ) . ● Trounces any other known weapons and abilities ● Copy and Analyzing other powers without limit, basically a combination of Almighty Replication ( without limit ) and Omni-Perception ( EX: The Keyblades natural abilities, Ki, Chakra, Ying Yang, Light, Darkness, etc. ) Category:Characters